


Five Promises Made

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: 5 Things, Community: tf_speedwriting, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five mechs, five drives</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Promises Made

One promise Skyfire made himself the first time he ventured out-system with his smaller, more fragile partner, was that he would never allow Starscream to come to harm that he could prevent.

His word bound him, stilling his comms through the fierce storm that he had seen the jet climb above. He did not want to lure Starscream back into the violent gasps of a too-young planet's atmosphere.

After, when he could call in the stillness, he hoped that by failing to call for assistance then, he had not doomed his partner to a worse fate.

`~`~`~`~`

It wasn't the killing.

It wasn't the time consuming, resource-sucking repairs.

It wasn't even the throngs of sheepicrons who came to see him fight to escape their miserable existences.

No, it was the absolute disdain in the eyes of one noble that started the new thoughts.

That ember was nurtured by the pity in the eyes of the aged, decrepit hulk that so many revered.

Megatron swore, with ice-cold steel for his faith in himself, that he would make every being on Cybertron notice him, and change the very rules of the game.

`~`~`~`~`

 _"No matter the cost to ourselves, this cannot be allowed to remain as it has become," the normally soft-spoken mech exhorted his fellow tower residents. Almost as one, they laughed or turned away nervously. Nothing needed to change; existence was perfect as it stood._

Mirage crept through the wreckage of the tower, trying to find any other signs of another living being that was not sporting the dried energon sigil of the so-called Decepticons. Finding none, wary of the return of the fighters or even just those who had done nothing but loot the remains of Mirage's life, the noble made his way back to the shadows of the alcove to plan.

This could not be allowed to go unchecked, and nothing would stop Mirage from being a part of stopping it. He just needed to survive long enough to find the resistance.

`~`~`~`~`

So they weren't alpha-class Seekers. His trine might be a little slower, and not as maneuverable, but they had other things to offer. Armor, weapons, and sheer stubborn will went a long way.

Dirge presented his trine to Megatron, with one burning thought pulsing through him. He and his would rise high, and shine, even against the precious alpha-class Seekers.

`~`~`~`~`

Kup was not one to want others to suffer by his own actions. He had to fight his instincts to fight until the very end to make himself live up to that, though, leaving for parts unknown rather than allow his slowed reflexes to fail someone who needed him at the top of his game.

Blurr and Hot Rod changed all that. They made him see there was far more to a mech than reflexes and fancy shooting.

He might be slow, and he had more memories than he could truly access, but there was useful information to be mined up there in his processor.

He promised himself to see that Hot Rod and Blurr both got the benefit of whatever he could teach, just so they could live to be old mechs like him some vorn.

`~`~`~`~`


End file.
